highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Akeno Himejima
|Romaji = Himejima Akeno |Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Fallen Angel/Human Hybrid |Gender = Female |Nicknames = Priestess of Thunder → Priestess of Thunder and Light Baraqiel's Daughter The Ultimate Sadist (by Rias Gremory) Vulgar Priestess of Thunder (by Rias Gremory) The President's Confidant (by Yuuto Kiba) Mom (by Ophis) Heavenly King (shared with Mrs. Hyoudou, Asia and Rias) |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Violet |Equipment = Elemental Magic Holy Lightning Fallen Angel Form Purification Oni Mask |Relatives = Baraqiel (Father) Shuri Himejima (Mother) † Tobio Ikuse (Second Cousin) Suzaku Himejima (Cousin) Ageha Ikuse (Great-Aunt) † Unnamed Grandmother Suou Himejima (Great-Uncle) |Affiliations = Kuoh Academy (First-Year College Student) Rias Gremory's Peerage (Team Rias Gremory) Hyoudou Residence D×D Occult Research Club (Former Vice-President) Girls' Club of Hell Himejima Clan Underworld Heaven Grigori Gremory Clan Heavenly Breasts Japanese Culture Study Club |Status = Alive |Ranking = High-Class Devil Queen |Voice Actor = Shizuka Itō (Japanese) Teri Rogers (English, Season 1-2) Kelly Angel (English, Season 3 Onwards) Yong Sin Lee (Korean) }} Akeno Himejima is a first-year college student at Kuoh Academy and one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is Rias Gremory's Queen as well as her best friend. Akeno is one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies alongside Rias. She is also one of Issei's fiancées. Appearance Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black calf-length socks. As revealed in the visual book with her data Dragon Magazine D manual, her body measurements are cm in. Her body weight is kg lbs while her height is 168 cm (5 feet 6 inches). In the anime, during battles, she often transforms her clothes into a traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. When she first revealed herself as a Fallen Angel in front of Issei in Volume 4, she reveals one Devil wing and one Fallen Angel wing. This later changes to six Fallen Angel wings with the aid of two bracelets (no longer required) given to her by Azazel. In True Volume 2, it changes to eight Fallen Angel wings. In this form, it is stated by Yuuto Kiba that she looks like a high tier Fallen Angel; possibly a Cadre. Personality She is first seen to be very elegant and gentle, but is in fact highly sadistic in battle and doesn't show any mercy or remorse towards the enemies she slays. She also loves to tease Issei and Rias. Akeno has also stated that she has some masochism in her as well. She is shown to be quite vulgar, flirting with Issei as such and doesn't care if Rias knows or saw her doing the act, but does care enough to not steal him away from her. After falling in love with him, she becomes very seductive and obsessed to have an affair with Issei whenever she finds a chance, which is often interrupted by Rias and some others. She also has a weak side to her once she removes her mask of being an Onee-Sama, what is left is her true side of "depending" on a man which is generally Issei. If danger arises to him, she will become depressed or it can also lead to a rise in her tension. The latter occurred when Issei was injured in the Rating Game between the Sitri and Gremory groups, and the former when Issei was thought to be dead in the Dimensional Gap. Despite being seductive toward Issei and acting like a mature young woman, Akeno is still innocent and emotional towards love and acts like a girl her age whenever she is on a date with Issei. However, this still does not stop her being seductive and flirting with Issei. Despite being seen as calm and clear, Akeno does get jealous like the other girls and will fight for Issei. History Akeno is the only child of Shuri Himejima, a Shinto priestess and Baraqiel, a Fallen Angel and one of the leaders of the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori. As a child, Akeno was close to her mother as her father was mostly away on missions and fell into despair when she witnessed her mother's death, blaming Baraqiel for not being able to protect her. After the death of Shuri, Akeno stayed with her mother's relative before being kicked out due to her Fallen Angel blood. At the tender age of 10, without food or money, Akeno journeyed throughout Japan using her skills to purify evil spirits that she learned from her mother in order to survive, doing so for a year and a half. When she stumbled into a certain town, Akeno indirectly saved a human that was contracted with a Devil from the Gremory Clan. Fearing that the Devil would kill her due to her Fallen Angel heritage, Akeno decided to hide from them. Later, while trying to leave the town, Akeno was suddenly attacked by her relatives from the Himejima Clan who came to kill her. Before her Grand-Uncle Suou Himejima could land the decisive blow, Rias, and her father's Bishop, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, appeared and talked Akeno's family out of killing her with two conditions; first Akeno is to never enter the territory under the Himejima Clan and second, to always stay beside Rias. She then moved into the Gremory Palace where she was taught various things from studies, to how a lady should act as well as deepening her bonds with Rias, becoming her best friend in the process. She had also become acquainted with Sona Sitri around this time. Upon entering Junior High, Rias received her Evil Pieces and made Akeno her first servant. Two years before the series, she entered Kuoh Academy alongside Rias and helped her in re-establishing the Occult Research Club becoming its Vice-President. Akeno and Rias went to the Kyoto trip during their second year, Rias enjoyed every moment of it, however, they didn't plan a proper schedule and therefore there were places that she wasn't able to visit like the Nijou-jou, Rias was so upset that she stomped her feet at the railway station as Akeno tried to calm her down. Also during their second year, Akeno and Rias organized their club as a haunted house for the school festival, they even used real ghosts as Rias requested friendly Youkai looking for jobs to plan the decorations. This, however, got them in a lot of trouble with Sona who scolded them for using the real thing. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Despite being a reincarnated Devil, Akeno has great potential in demonic power to where she is on par with her King, Rias. Her prowess is noted to be the strongest among the peerage behind Rias herself, with Riser acknowledging that pre-training, only Akeno could fight on par with his peerage. Her overall demonic power and magic are enhanced through the Bishop aspect of her Queen piece. Later on, she became one of the first three members of Rias's peerage to be promoted to Middle-Class along with Issei and Yuuto. It is stated by Azazel that her power is equal to that of a High-Class Devil. By Volume 21, Akeno power enhanced to the point of defeating an army of mass-produced Evil Dragons. Holy Lightning: Akeno's signature skill that she inherited from her father, Baraqiel. Akeno combines the power of light and thunder to create Holy Lightning. Akeno can make high-density holy lightning strikes on her opponents. *'Fallen Angel Transformation' ( ): A form that is achieved by condensing her Holy Lightning blood. In this form, Akeno gains six black wings and drastically enhances her Holy Lightning abilities. At first, this transformation required the use of two special bracelets made by Azazel, but as of Volume 17, Akeno is now able to enter this form on her own. In True Volume 2, Akeno's strength increases to the point of gaining eight black wings. *'Holy Lightning Dragon' ( ): Due to her constant draining of Issei's Dragon aura, she has gained the ability to shape her Holy Lightning into the form of an Asian Dragon, which can move as if it was alive. It has been shown to be immensely powerful, devouring large fragments of rocks and erasing one of Grendel's fireballs. In Volume 19, Akeno can create five large holy lightning dragons. In True Volume 2, Akeno can shape her holy Lightning into the form of a five-headed Asian Dragon. Enhanced Strength and Defense: As a Queen, Akeno possesses enhanced strength and defense through the Rook trait of her Queen piece, but due to Akeno never resorting to physical confrontations, it's unknown how her physical prowess compares to Koneko. Enhanced Speed: As a Queen, Akeno has the Knight speed enhancement through her Queen piece. In Volume 24, Akeno was capable of evading many of Zhu Bajie's attacks with ease. Expert Magician: Akeno has shown herself to be skilled in the use of magic with her, Rias and Rossweisse being the top magic specialists in the Peerage (before Rossweisse left). *'Elemental Magic:' Akeno excels in using natural elements such as lightning, ice, fire, and water. She is able to create thunder clouds using her demonic power, making lightning bolts rain down on her opponents. She could freeze Cerberus' flames in an instant and target ice spears at her opponents. In Volume 14, much like her Holy Lightning Dragon, Akeno can also form Asian Dragon made out of fire and ice, sending them at her enemies. *'Cloth Manipulation:' Usually when Akeno needs to use all of her magic power, she alters her clothes into a Shinto priestess attire that gave her the epithet, "Priestess of Thunder".This is only for the anime. She also uses this to repair hers or the clothes of others. *'Defense Magic:' She has been shown to be able to use magic to strengthen the power of her defense by focusing on the Rook trait of her Queen piece, to protect herself as well as others from powerful attacks. *'Purification:' Akeno has the power to purify evil spirits which she learned from her mother. However, since she lacks Senjutsu prowess, her ability is inferior to Koneko's and Kuroka's. Stealth Expert: As mentioned by Issei and Rias, Akeno has developed a skill to sneak behind people without leaving any presence. Flight: Being a Devil, Akeno can fly using either her Devil wings or Fallen Angel wings. Equipment Oni Mask: The Devil mask allows Akeno to summon two six-meter tall demons. One named Ura, the famous evil Oni that became the head of its kind and lived in Onigashima; and second, Ibaraki Doujou, a legendary onigami who served as the right hand of Shuten Douji, one of the Three Great Youkai of Japan. Quotes Light Novel *"Ara Ara Ufufufu." [Oh my, Oh my (giggles).] *(To Issei) "...You said some killing words... After hearing that... won't I really get serious..." (Volume 4, Life 3) Light Novel Volume 4 *(To Issei) "…I’m happy. If I’m together with Ise, surely… You belong to Rias, but even so I will always… by your side…" (Volume 5, Life 4) Light Novel Volume 5 *(To Reya Kusaka) "…Even though I tried to show Ise-kun my determination…Even though I tried to overcome it…by using this hateful power in front of him…I won’t forgive you—Disappear." (Volume 5, End Game) *(To Issei) "……Ise……. Thank you…….. –I love you." (Volume 7, Life 3) Light Novel Volume 7 *(To Issei) "Ufufu. That would make it my first kiss, I guess." (Volume 7, New Life) *(To Issei) "Ise, I love you. Ufufu." (Volume 7, New Life) *(To Issei) "……Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay now. I will live on for the sake of you, Rias and everyone else. I will become stronger with you, Ise. I will be with you forever." (Volume 14, Life 3) Light Novel Volume 14 *"Yes, I understand. I am your Queen. So I will be staying by your side all the time. I will be your friend forever. So let me say this.——Thank you, Rias. Please take care of me from now on as well." (Volume 15, Life 2 Scarlet and Crimson) Light Novel Volume 15 *(To Rias) "This experience will be my eternal treasure. Rias, thank you for inviting me to this place. I really enjoyed my time here." (Volume 22, Life 3) Light Novel Volume 22 *(To Issei) "…''Truly, I envy Rias. She has such a strong man who can say that he wants to stay together with her forever''…" (Volume 22, Life 5) *(To Rias) "Rias, allow me to declare this. In the future, I might have Ise’s child before you. No, I definitely will. This I can say with confidence. Ufufu." (Volume 22, New Life) Anime * "Those who even try to lay a hand on my president shall be punished endlessly." (Season 1, Episode 3) *"You can rely on me more, you know." (Season 2 New) Trivia *Akeno has large breasts due to her Fallen Angel blood, as Azazel mentions in Volume 8 that female Fallen Angels possess seductive bodies. **Azazel has stated that, even for a Fallen Angel, Akeno is particularly seductive.High School DxD Volume 8 Life. 5 Hell Teacher Azazel Part 5 *Akeno's last name, Himejima, means "Princess Island". *Akeno inherited her sadistic personality from her mother and her masochistic personality from her father. *It was revealed in Ishibumi's other work, -SLASHDØG-, that Akeno is related by blood to Tobio Ikuse as cousins.SlashDog Chapter 3 Part 2 **Tobio's grandmother is a member of the Himejima clan. *Akeno's birthday is on July 21.Ishibumi's twitter *Issei in Volume 1 of the novels called Akeno "Yamato Nadeshiko" which means "personification of an idealized Japanese woman", or "the epitome of pure, feminine beauty". *Akeno, alongside Asia, have the most familiars in the series with both having six each. *Akeno uploads videos to DeviTube about Japanese traditional performing arts. *Akeno has a driving license. Notes References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Hybrid Category:Queen Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Former Occult Research Club member Category:Rias Gremory's Peerage Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Featured Article